


Locker Room Talk

by scribblemilkshake



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Body Worship, God Complex, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Voyeurism, can i get you to read this if i say chan happy trail, seungmin finds the members hella hot, seungmin is a sensitive boi, seungmin likes... going into detail, slight exhibitionism, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: It's not gay. It's just boys being boys. Seungmin and Hyunjin were just friends. There's nothing gay about this, Seungmin just needed to get off. And he just so happened to only have Hyunjin when he wanted to do that.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 291





	Locker Room Talk

**Author's Note:**

> consent is hot, kids
> 
> enjoy~~~

Seungmin’s back made a loud clang against the metal when slammed his back onto it. He was trying to get his knee pads on before he headed out to the court, but ended up slipping and hitting one of the lockers that lined the room.

“Slow down, tiger.” Hyunjin teased, shooting Seungmin a glance, before turning back around to shed his clothing.

“Can’t blame me, exams were rough, and boring.” Seungmin slumped, sliding down to sit on the floor, giving himself a front-row seat to watching Hyunjin get ready.

It’d become a habit of Seungmin’s; watching the members in his team dress and undress. Chan and Changbin were built as fuck, and observing their beefy muscles tense up and move as they did was even better than porn, Seungmin could argue. He had almost immediately popped a boner when he saw a peek of Chan’s happy trail for the first time. But he enjoyed seeing Jisung and Felix’s twinky bodies equally as much; their delicate frames and slender, feminine hips unknowingly flipping a switch deep down inside Seungmin whenever he laid his eyes on them. But Hyunjin was different. It’s not to say that the other guys weren’t attractive in their own way - they were all hot, but Hyunjin - Hyunjin was  _ beautiful _ , ethereal, even. Seungmin just  _ loved  _ watching from this angle; when the boy had his back turned to him -  _ oh, god, Hyunjin’s back _ . He could see almost everything. Hyunjin’s wide shoulders, his waist, and dare Seungmin even trail his gaze down to take a slip at the boy’s tight ass and muscly thighs. Seungmin had truly never seen anyone so captivating.

“Glad you’re back.” Hyunjin remarked, somewhat dryly. But he made sure to shoot the younger a soft smile, this alone snapping Seungmin out of his almost trance-like daze. Outside, they hear their coach’s voice, calling out for the two of them one last time.

“We should go.” Hyunjin mutters.

“Yeah, we should.” Seungmin mutters back.

Two hours went by without Seungmin even noticing it. Not until he found himself back at the showers with all the other members.

Hyunjin sat on the bench as he waited for a shower stall to clear up, waiting for his turn for a well-deserved bath.

“We’re going ahead.” Felix reminds, his voice sounding louder than it is because of the multiple echoes bouncing off the walls.

“Alright.” Hyunjin answers quite flatly, distracted as he taps away on his phone. Several bids of goodbye go out the door, along with the incoherent chattering of the other members. They were going to eat out, and Felix, Changbin and Chan had gone to leave first.

“Treat me, Seungmin.” Jisung jokes, and though a part of his tone sounded serious, the other responds sardonically as ever.

“And for what reason should I treat you?”

“Because you love me.” This catches Hyunjin’s attention for a split-second, something inside him wanting to see how Seungmin will react, though he’s heard the same sentiment from Jisung several times by now, and not  _ just  _ with Seungmin.

“Ha.” Is all Sung gets out of the other, and the Hyunjin looks back at his screen as the silence (aside from the faint sounds of water) prevails.

His phone emits a sound. And Hyunjin goes to see who sent it. It was Chan, letting him know the location. He responds with an “ok”, and glances up for a second. Neither of the two stalls are available for him yet. And his lips curl up a bit, displeased with the fact that the school could only give their varsity team of nine members only two stalls for showering.

Seungmin’s fuzzy silhouette begins moving, stretching out to grab several things that Hyunjin can’t really distinguish, then eventually jiggles the door handle open. The two share a glance; Seungmin putting on a rather flustered expression compared to Hyunjin’s impassive stare, before the other gets up and walks pass the younger to take his shower.

Seungmin indulges in the sight of his hyung slipping out of his clothing; pulling his shirt off and shrugging it off his shoulders, and the boy nearly falls over trying to peer at him going into the shower. Hell, he has half a mind to drop his towel and follow Hyunjin into another shower. No, he shakes away the thought, that would be weird.  _ Hyunjin’s just a friend _ . He reminds himself.  _ Though, he’s a friend I’d like to f- _

“Hey, Seungmin.” Jisung mutters, preoccupied with closing the shower door behind him and tugging his towel on.

“Hey.” The boy shoots back in panic, partially cutting Jisung off. He cocks a brow at him for it, but doesn’t comment on anything else, and goes to change into his clothes. Seeing the other get dressed makes Seungmin realize that he’s been standing there, naked, for a few seconds too long. He awkwardly shirks to his locker and follows suit.

Seungmin didn’t expect things to turn out like this. With Jisung having left several minutes ago; leaving Seungmin and Hyunjin alone together, more importantly, as the other showered.

He’d finished getting ready rather quickly - and at the same time Jisung did. But he offered to stay behind, and wait for Hyunjin when Jisung didn’t really want to. And that was fine, Seungmin didn’t mind waiting a bit longer. But a part of him knew that he’d regret being left alone with his thoughts about Hyunjin, especially when he was literally stark naked a few feet away from him, with only a stained glass door (slapped with an extra thick layer of fog, as well) separating them.

He tried his  _ best _ to avoid those dirty thoughts. But too little was going on - too much, eventually.

Don’t think about Hyunjin. Don’t think about his beautiful body. Don’t think about how nicely his taut ass would fit in your hands while you fuck his tight hole. Don’t think about how good it would feel to have his plump lips wrapped around your dick.

Fuck.

If Seungmin tried his best to keep those cravings out of his head, he tried  _ even harder _ to cover up the fact that he was hard. And such luck, Hyunjin had just finished his shower.

“Thanks for waiting for me, man.” Hyunjin thanked, saying something the second time they made eye-contact. He stepped out of the shower, with his towel hanging loosely; just below his navel, Seungmin unfortunately noticed. And noticing that Hyunjin’s barely-there happy trail was somehow  _ hotter _ than Chan’s more prominent one was. Not. helping. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“Don’t worry about it.” Seungmin said, adding a slur to his words to feign casualness. But it didn’t seem to work.

“Something happen?” Hyunjin got straight to the point, and Seungmin could swear that he felt his actual balls drop when the older walked towards him.

“Nothing. Nothing...” He repeated - chanted, more of, failing to notice Hyunjin giving him an unconvinced look. The older member rolled his eyes and sighed softly as he made his way to his end of the room.

“Know where we’re headed?” Hyunjin brought up, seemingly already moving past the whole Seungmin-popping-an-erection-potentially-because-of-him situation.

“Ah, yeah. Felix texted me. Do you?” Seungmin replied back, cautious. But ever willing to change the topic.

“I do.” Hyunjin said. A few seconds passing by before he spoke up again. “It’s been a while since we’ve all eaten out together. You must be excited.”

“Not really. We eat out all the time.” Seungmin absent-mindedly, finally able to take his mind off his nerves.

“Then why are you hard?”

Oop - Fuck - Nevermind. The nerves were back.

“I’m...” Seungmin dumbly responds, only getting Hyunjin to turn around and proceed to walk in his direction.

“You’re…?” Hyunjin repeats, almost perfectly imitating how idiotic the younger sounded just now. The boy looked down, close to having a mental breakdown as he scrambled for an answer to pass off.

“It’s okay, Seungmin. Stuff like this happen all the time. I just hope things between won’t be awkward after this.” Hyunjin reassured him, and wasn’t using mocking him this time. The older even offered further comfort by giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder, before standing up and slinking his bag over his shoulder. “C’mon. They’re probably waiting for us.”

Seungmin sighed, finally able to recollect his thoughts.

“Sorry.”

“I said it’s okay. And you don’t need to tell me. We can forget about this ever happening. I’m fine with it if you are.”

“Alright.” Seungmin said, so softly he almost mouths it. He follows after Hyunjin slowly, partly because of his shame, but mostly because of his boner. It would be fine if he was still in his loose jersey shorts, but getting hard in his already tight jeans made it much harder to move - much less walk.

“You okay?” Hyunjin glances back briefly, and Seungmin catches his hyung’s eyes flickering down to his crotch, before going back to him.

“I think I need to… calm down.” And he did. He wanted nothing but this erection to go away. So  _ why,  _ why was he still painfully hard? As if he was actually enjoying all the attention he was getting from Hyunjin.

“Do you want me to leave you for a few minutes or…?” Hyunjin hinted out, tiptoeing around the actual question.

“No, no. It’s fine. I don’t want to do that here.” Seungmin quickly replied, and Hyunjin promptly countered him, saying he can’t walk all the way there like that.

“Look.” Hyunjin said, lazily throwing aside his stuff and dropping to his knees. “I’ll suck you off this one time. I can do that.”

Hyunjin lost him. Seungmin has lost all ability to speak - or even think. All that was repeating in his mind was Hyunjin saying “I’ll suck you off.”

Yup, he was gone. He’d stopped functioning completely, letting the older member push him up against one of the lockers, creating that same banging crash Seungmin had made two hours ago; before training started. The loud sound seemed to bring him back, er, snap him out of it. Seungmin placed wary hands on Hyunjin’s shoulders and pushed him back gently.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? I don’t want to force you into anything.” Seungmin had almost died again when Hyunjin simply blinked at him and pulled his zipper down.

“Yes. I’m sure. You’re not forcing me...” The boy’s pupils went elsewhere as he paused in between his words. “I want to do this.”

“You… You do?”

Seungmin took it as a “yes” when Hyunjin starts palming over his dick. The boy continues to stay silent as he tugs the younger’s waistband down, his dick popping out and bobbing up and down painfully as it ached for attention. His phone, still at the back of his pocket, buzzed. He ignored it. What did missing a text amount to compared to this?

_ Fuck _ . Seungmin actually can’t believe that this was happening. He’d never stopped to think whether or not Hyunjin viewed him the same way. But apparently, he did. This was  _ too  _ hot. Hwang Hyunjin, the perfect god that Seungmin was lucky enough to have as his friend (and occasionally, subject for jerk-offs), was knelt down between his thighs, about to suck his dick off so willingly.

Confident as he led on to be, Hyunjin was taken aback by the sight of Seungmin’s hard cock. He stared at it and blinked a few times before going down on it. This wasn’t his first time seeing one, or blowing one, but it has definitely been a while since. He wasn’t used to the sight of it, especially this close to his face. The smell wasn’t great either, it didn’t reek, but it  _ did  _ have an unpleasant odor that would probably make Hyunjin gag if Seungmin hadn’t  _ just  _ had a shower.

The older member shut his eyes as he suckled on the other’s swelling head, surprised when he found his precum to actually taste good.  _ Looks like coach’s new diet is paying off, huh? _ He wanted to comment, but he’d have to pull out, so he shrugged it off and kept going.

Hyunjin laid his tongue flat against Seungmin’s frenulum, and made sure to stroke it  _ so _ good as he worked his way down the boy’s shaft, earning a chain of curses from the other, all said in an extremely breathy moan.

“Fuck, Hyunjin. That feels  _ so fucking good _ ...” Hyunjin smiled against Seungmin’s dick when he finally got a sound out of him.

Seungmin threw his head back at the stimulation, he did this as he struggled to stay standing up. His knees shivering intensely whenever Hyunjin bobbed his head; Seungmin could feel the boy’s lips wrapping around the shape of his member so tightly, as well as his teeth just  _ barely  _ grazing the surface of his cock - which for some reason, sent the younger twitching and pulsing inside his hyung’s mouth. And he only wobbled more when he felt Hyunjin’s fingers erotically rubbing on his sac.

Hyunjin made sure not to hit his own uvula when he took all of the younger in. Seungmin wasn’t thick, but he was long enough to fill up the older’s mouth. The boy tried and failed to keep his gag reflex under control. He choked. And a gross, squelching sound erupted from his throat.

Hyunjin pulled back immediately, and knew that Seungmin had noticed as well; hands already back coiled around the sides of his head, pushing against his bobbing. Seungmin stared down at the, now panting, boy. And he couldn’t lie; seeing Hyunjin’s plump, kissable lips glossy with spit, as well as his tongue leave a string of a saliva-and-precum mixture connected to Seungmin’s tip; almost sent the younger cumming all over Hyunjin’s face as soon as he pulled out.

“You okay, babe?” Seungmin blurts out. Hyunjin almost flinches when he says that.

“Ah, b-babe...?” He repeats shyly, that being more than enough to make the other realize what he just slipped.

“Oh. Fuck - sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s alright, Seungmin.” Hyunjin gave him a warm smile - a genuine one. “I don’t mind.” He whispered sweetly, and licked his lips. He didn’t  _ just  _ not mind. Hyunjin liked that, far too much, in fact. Now, getting Seungmin off wasn’t the only drive he had to keep doing this.

“I’ll keep going, yeah? I’m okay.” Hyunjin said. And Seungmin nodded.

The younger let out a long,  _ heavy _ groan when he felt the same addictive feeling of Hyunjin’s lips and tongue slipping down his length. His phone buzzed again.  _ Oh.  _ He forgot about that. Seungmin reached down and grabbed hold of his phone, nearly dropping it with his sweaty hands.

“Fuck.” Seungmin cursed, and not sounding as turned on as he did a while ago when he said the same thing. Hyunjin pulled out again, and wiped at the saliva dribbling at the corner of his mouth. “What’s wrong?”

“Jisung texted me earlier to ask if I could bring something of his that he left here. I only saw it now. He texted just now again saying he can get it himself.” Seungmin continued his sentence with a string of “fuck, fuck, fuck” before speaking again.

“He thinks we already left.” Seungmin jostles his pants up with his one free hand.

“Quick, get all your stuff. I’ll shut off the lights. We’ll hide in the shower” Hyunjin says, standing as well, opting to collect his stuff scattered out on the floor, wishing he hadn’t thrown them about so carelessly earlier. Seungmin followed suit, picking up his belongings and was already trailing after the other.

Seungmin stuffed their bags into their lockers, as Hyunjin shut off the lights almost immediately after, then ducked into one of the showers with the younger, choosing to take up the foggier stall that hid behind the long row of lockers.

“Why can’t we just leave?” Seungmin whispers, feeling a thud on his head as he presses his back up against the glass behind him. Hyunjin shifted in his spot, as well. They were both uncomfortably close to each other, though their bodies were nowhere near to being cramped. After all; the shower was quite spacious.

“We don’t have time to leave. We’d run into him.” Hyunjin whispered back. And just as he predicted; Jisung soon came in, almost as if on cue.

Both boys stayed completely silent as they listened to their friend humming to himself as he flicked the lights on. Hyunjin sighed. Being Jisung, he didn’t  _ just  _ leave it wherever. And he continued to walk around the entire room, looking for it.

“Where the fuck is it?” Jisung mutters.  _ Where the fuck  _ is  _ it.  _ Hyunjin mouthed the same words at Seungmin.

Jisung must’ve texted Seungmin, as his phone lit up once again. He leans closer to Hyunjin to let him know.

**do you know where i left my extra shoelaces**

“I put them in my locker. I thought they were yours.” Seungmin says softly, and Hyunjin nearly slaps him for it.

“What the fuck? He’s not gonna leave, then _. _ ” Hyunjin replied angrily, his volume similar to someone… quietly screaming. He puts a hand in front of Seungmin’s face to stop him before he spoke again. “Whatever. I’m gonna keep going. Don’t make a sound.”

The boy crouched down and undid Seungmin jeans, lucky that the younger forgot to zip his pants. Seungmin hooked his bottom lip unto his teeth, keeping his voice in as the other began sucking him off again.

Hyunjin didn’t move his head  _ nearly  _ as much as he was initially, fearing that him bobbing on Seungmin’s dick would make too much of those wet, blowjob noises. The older instead opted to run his tongue up and down the underside of Seungmin’s shaft, almost getting a yelp out of the boy.

This felt like some sort of a plot for a low-budget porno, them hiding in a shower stall to avoid someone walking in on them. But Hyunjin was pretty sure that Jisung wouldn’t want to join if ever they  _ were  _ actually caught like this. As embarrassingly odd this all was, Hyunjin didn’t hate it. A part of him - though he would never admit - actually liked it;  _ is  _ liking it. He wondered if Seungmin felt the same way. He’s noticed all the “subtle” glances Seungmin’s given him before. How he always bit his lip whenever the older did basically anything, all the while without realizing. Though he’d noticed the younger do the same things with all the other members, too. Mostly with Chan. If Hyunjin was Seungmin’s favorite, Chan was his second. That thought, Hyunjin  _ could  _ admit, was something he hated.

Hyunjin stared up at Seungmin, to see that he had his phone out again, trying to text Jisung and lure him out of the locker room. Good. was all he thought, before proceeding to ignore it, letting the younger do what he felt was right. Hyunjin had his job, and so did Seungmin.

Hyunjin  _ wished  _ Seungmin could tell him how good he was doing. He wanted so badly to see the Seungmin try and fail to put together coherent sentences, turning into a murmuring mess whenever he spoke. He wanted to hear him; unable to control his moans of pleasure as his thighs shivered and shuddered to the sensations. And he wanted nothing more than to see Seungmin’s body completely shut down once he finally released into Hyunjin’s mouth. But Jisung was there. So that didn’t have a very high chance of happening, not unless Seungmin could get him to leave. Maybe he could get Seungmin to do that next time.  _ Next time. _

The closest thing Hyunjin got to any of those things he’d wished for was sudden grip on his hair. Seungmin’s fingers painfully tugged on a few strands of his hyung’s bangs, that being enough to let him know that he was close. He stared down at Hyunjin one last time, getting an “okay” from him in the form of a long, somehow flirtatious bat of eyelashes. Seungmin’s breath came out in soft sputters before finally spilling into the other’s mouth, cock pulsing intensely inside, around Hyunjin’s lips and tongue.

Seungmin tried his best to hold himself up, with Hyunjin helping him by keeping a grip of his thighs. He spaced out until the powerful orgasm wore off. And by the time he came back, Jisung was gone.

“He’s gone.” Hyunjin confirmed, peeking out through the door. And Seungmin almost felt himself popping another erection when he sees remains of his release still sticking to Hyunjin’s tongue.

“Yeah.” Seungmin muttered, words leaving likes sighs. Hyunjin stood up, and held his mouth apart, earning another “fuck” from Seungmin; watching in awe as his milk hung from his crush’s lips, teeth, and almost looked like a intricate web has been woven inside his mouth.

Hyunjin smiled. He liked seeing Seungmin like this. He could admit now. He liked seeing him crumble. He enjoyed pushing him to be weak and needy - desperate, even. But most of all, Hyunjin loved how Seungmin worshipped him. Like a motherfucking god. It’s what brought him to say what he did. To keep this precious boy loyal to him. And  _ only  _ him.

“Let’s do this again, next time, ‘kay?”

And he didn’t even need to hear an answer to know that Seungmin had already agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments~ it makes a writer's day to read friendly comments~ thank you for reading uwu


End file.
